Professor Pericles
; Old Mystery Inc. mascot (formerly) | affiliation= Old Mystery Incorporated (formerly); Mayor Jones (briefly); Mr. E (formerly) Destroido Corp. | firstapp= : | actor= Udo Kier }} '''Professor Pericles' is a parrot and the former mascot of the original Mystery Incorporated of Crystal Cove. He used to have a similar relationship with Ricky Owens as Shaggy Rogers has with Scooby-Doo. Physical appearance Despite his apparent cashew-sized brain, his forehead is extremely huge and broad to make up for it, suggesting he is greatly intelligent. His feathers are powder gray, with a tinge of smokey purple, but he appears dark grey in dim light. He has a small, floppy white plumage on his head and tufts of white fur-like feathers a bit above the level of his eyes, which gives him the appearance of a balding elderly man with a stringy toupee, and he wears a purple scarf. During his imprisonment at the Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane, he wore a straitjacket to keep from trying anything. When he was seeking for then Mayor Jones's piece of the disk, he wore a long, tattered brownish-black cape with a pointed hood, disguised as a fake ghost called the Shadowy Figure. Personality "Cassidy is bitter. Angry. Brad and Judy are enigmas. Both of them. That leaves only you Ricky. My sweet Ricky." — Professor Pericles, The Gathering Gloom. Professor Pericles is a genius; sinister, insane, maniacal, cold and calculating, and sadistic. Since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The smartest criminal parrot in the world." He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on. He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds like most parrots. He speaks with a soft, but sinister tone, but when upset or agitated, Pericles will curse or simply shout in German. Professor Pericles had a much longer lifespan than most other normal parrots. It may be possible he suffered from an inferiority complex. When the last Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc., he referred to one of them as a 'big, fat, insecure know-it-all.' Most likely, he was referring to Pericles. Pericles is cold-hearted and apathetic to a fault. No matter who is in his way, he will not hesitate to remove them. Examples are Hot Dog Water, Cassidy Williams, and Officer Johnson. However, a few times he is seen showing affection to Ricky, a sign that he wished to rekindle their old relationship. He and Mr. E started working together again, but true to form, Pericles could not suppress his violent, malicious nature; he started controlling Mr. E, and began lashing out against his owner, striking him when Ricky locked Pericles out of the system and Pericles got back at Ricky Owens for trying to kick him out of the group by poisoning him with venom to his spine, which he put into him while he was asleep. He had a remote and if he pressed the button a little of the snake venom leaked into Ricky's body, causing him to double up in pain. He unwittingly saved Scooby Doo, who the Evil Entity wanted to devour, by offering himself up, corrupted by greed and insanity, believing that if he was eaten he would become stronger than ever. In fact, the evil entity destroyed Professor Pericles and he died minutes after being devoured. during an argument.]] Powers and abilities * Able to do magic tricks, sleight of hand, the skills of a stage magician: :* Capable of making inanimate objects appear alive through clever trickery, props and technological know-how. :* Duct-taped the stun gun on Officer Johnson without appearing to move. :* Escaped the Animal Asylum without breaking his glass cage. * Brilliant chemist and machinist. * He was able to inflitrate the Jones mansion and Ed Machine's home with ease. * Able to hack into Fred Jones, Jr.'s computer and control all of Fred's traps which were installed at Fred's house. History Early life He was once an associate of Abigail Gluck in Bavaria in the 1930's. When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Professor Pericles met him. He had crashed into a tree in Ricky's front yard. Despite initial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Initially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles fly back and the two became friends ever since. He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. He helped investigate the old Spanish church where the Freak of Crystal Cove had been sighted, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated and led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found. He teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. He was wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one .]] The gang discovered that he was the mascot of the original Mystery Inc. in a Crystal Cove High School yearbook. After Gill Littlefoot was taken to jail, Velma Dinkley picked up a box she found from Mr. E. She opened it and saw a picture of the original Mystery Inc. with Professor Pericles circled. The message said, "Don't give up, this has all happened before." Pericles was found in a glass cage in the animal asylum. He was depicted as a crazy bird who had the smartest brain in the world. When Daphne Blake opened the locket she had found in the Crystal Cove Caves, music played; Professor Pericles said, "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." He warned the Mystery Inc. gang: "Beware of those closest to you." Especially Fred Jones, Jr.. In the end, the parrot broke out during the Fright Hound's attack on the Animal Asylum. The real reason was that he knew the gang was coming to the rescue. Sheriff Bronson Stone was contacted by Officer Johnson that all the inmates were rounded up except for Professor Pericles. Mr. E told Scooby and the gang to "follow the parrot." Pericles secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things that were mandatorily needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. ."]] He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk. He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. He went to Ed Machine's house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or Mr. E). But Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine. He later showed up when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. He had used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove appeared and swiped Pericles, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. Season two He summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. When the kids gathered the next two pieces, tying with his own amount. Mr. E then invited Pericles into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and they may miss each other's friendship. He told the gang that he lived for more than 80 years as he recalled being a friend of Abigal Gluck in the 1930s. He took over her underwater robot factory after her death. He created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. He implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp. He had recovered the Planispheric Disk from Fred after threatening to harm Daphne. He returned to Destroido to make the preparations needed to free his master. It's revealed that he knew about the cosmological event called Nibiru the entire time. Using slave labor from Crystal Cove he found the underground gate leading to the cursed treasure. He led his group through the elemental dimensions to the sarcophagus of the Evil Entity, and freed it. He asked to be the host of the Evil Entity instead of Scooby-Doo, but instead of gaining power as he hoped, the possession killed him (from the inside) and used his body as a vessel. Post-Nibiru Pericles, now happy and without a scar, had become the mascot for a now-married Ricky Owens and Cassidy Williams at their company, Creationex Corp. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. (photo) ** 108. (photo) ** 110. ** 116. ** 117. (flashback, no lines) ** 123. ** 125. ** 126. ** 205. ** 207. ** 211. ** 212. ** 213. ** 215. ** 217. ** 219. ** 221. ** 222. (dream, no lines) ** 224. ** 225. ** 226. Notes/trivia * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, the player is rewarded a trophy of Professor Pericles when two treasure maps are completed. * Professor Pericles is somewhat similar to Professor James Moriarty. * Despite the show's mixed reception, Pericles has gained a large fanbase. * Pericles may be named for the renowned ancient Greek orator (c. 495 – 429 BC), as it fits his intricate schemes and erudite nature. In other languages References Category:Birds Category:Characters with flight Category:Culprits Category:Kidnappers Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Talking animals Category:Redeemed villains